Kagami e Kuroko - o verdadeiro torneio é o amor
by Jimmy Rin
Summary: Kagami e Kuroko estiveram numa relação, mas tudo se perdeu quando a chama se apagou, podem retomar a estar juntos, oneshot,k mais, português


Por mais que eles tivessem tentado, a relação não funcionara.

Era triste sim, mas por mais esforços que metessem na sua relação, a chama inicial de paixão que tinha feito com que os dois se encontrassem num armário, juntamente com velhas esfregonas e produtos de limpeza, a beijarem-se e a despirem-se, essa paixão já não lá estava.

O acordar todos os dias ao lado dele, sorrindo-o ao ver o peito dele a subir e a descer, as marcas da noite passada ainda presentes, o sorriso na cara dele, a vontade de se aproximar e de o beijar, de maneira leve e suave, deixando-o aproveitar as horas de sono que ainda tinha, enquanto ele se levantava e preparava algo para os dois. O levantar-se e sair gentilmente, fechando a porta, mal fazendo um som.

A ligação oh tão física e muitas vezes mental que permitia antecipar o que ele iria fazer no campo de basquete, os meio sorrisos e piscares de olhos que ele apenas via, porque os colegas de equipa e as times adversárias não o viam, a bola a ser-lhe passada para ele afundá-la no cesto, ou atirá-la, sem floreios, sempre a encestar.

Ele podia ser o melhor jogador de basquete do Japão, talvez até do mundo, mas nada disso seria trocado pela chama que sentia por ele.

Contudo, com o tempo, a chama continuou a diminuir, não era nada de mal que acontecesse na cama, onde ambos ainda conseguiam retirar bastante prazer, e não parecia ser um problema de ciúmes, Kagami confiava perfeitamente em Kuroko, mas havia algo que parecia estar a diminuir.  
Talvez fosse a monotonia de se habituar à relação de ter sempre Kuroko para ele quando precisava, tanto no campo como fora dele, talvez fosse simplesmente o apertar do tempo, e as visitas menos comuns entre os dois. Mas algo não corria simplesmente bem, nem para ele, o feroz Kagami, nem para o tão muitas vezes discreto Kuroko.

Foi com pesar que ele viu a chama morrer, e teve que se separar dele, não era simplesmente a mesma coisa! Apesar de repetir imensas vezes que o amava, e do outro também lho dizer, saia-lhe de maneira artificial, falsa, esquisita, eventualmente chegou a um ponto em que não conseguiu suportar mais, depois de mais uma noite em que se afastara das caricias do outro rapaz, e do outro se afastar, sem perceber porquê, ele decidiu confessar tudo.

Kuroko ficou chocado, quase como se não tivesse percebido que havia algo de mal, admitiu que percebera o afastamento entre os dois, mas confiara no seu amor para reparar qualquer que fosse o problema, foi difícil, mas no final Kuroko só queria a felicidade do seu mais que tudo, mesmo que significasse a sua própria infelicidade e, por isso, deixou-o ir.

Eles tentaram não deixar a equipa em baixo, e que a tensão que se começara a formar não fosse prejudicial ao seu estilo de jogo, mas Kuroko não conseguiu evitar, por vezes, por rancor passava a bola a outras pessoas que não o seu antigo outro especial, por vezes essa bola era perdida, e eles sofriam pontos, o despeito fazia a equipa sofrer. E por mais promessas que melhoraria, ele não se conseguia controlar.

Sempre que se revirava nos seus sonhos, memórias vinham-lhe à cabeça, tinham partilhado tudo, os seus corpos, os seus sentimentos, as suas almas! Tinha a certeza que ainda poderia encontrar ainda restos dos pequenos-almoços comidos em casa dele, pertencendo ao rapaz de cabelos vermelhos.

Ele não queria limpar a sua casa, ou trocar os lençóis, fora aqui pela última vez que o outro estivera, porquê mudar tudo? Seria simplesmente desrespeitoso.

As finais vieram e foram, mas ele não se importava com basquete, agora já não. Sempre que entrava no campo e via os dois cestos, sentia-se prestes a vomitar, as memórias a voltarem, só não desistiu porque tinha uma vaga noção de lealdade, uma lealdade que o outro rapaz não tivera para si.

Finalmente, com uma espetacular derrota, os jogos acabaram para ele, o ano estava a terminar e não se podia imaginar a voltar à equipa, os outros choravam por terem sido humilhados, nos balneários, ele apenas chorava por frustração, porque é que nada lhe era dado na vida? Mesmo no seu topo as pessoas chamavam-lhe fraco e não tinham noção de como ele….de como era, os seus colegas de equipa tinham todos físicos admiráveis, ele não, ele tivera apenas que depender do seu puro potencial, que até o avaliadores diziam ser pouco.

Lágrimas correram com mais força, entre fungadelas, os seus colegas olhavam para ele, espantado, mas nenhum deles se sentia tentado a falar com ele, tinham já imensos problemas, e todos, entre olhos raiados de sangue, choravam, o que faria mais um de diferença? A verdade é que era estranho, porque ninguém o vira mostrar qualquer emoção antes, mas que importava, tinham perdido!

Surpreendentemente foi Kagami que se aproximou dele, garrafa de água na mão, e lhe perguntou como estava, ao contrário dos colegas ele não tinha sido consumido pela tristeza, mas sim pela raiva, mas o amigo precisava de ajuda, e ele podia ver isso muito bem.

- Ei…estás bem? Precisas de algo?

Kuroko sentiu-se tentado a desviar a cara e a ignorar o colega, sentiu-se embaraçado por o outro meter num estado de tanta fraqueza emocional, mas, por mais que lhe custasse admitir, ainda o amava, e foi por isso mesmo que lhe respondeu, em lágrimas e em fungadelas, mas o outro percebeu, percebia sempre…

- E…EU…só, não sei! Qu…quer dizer, tu, deixas-me, e tudo parece-te correr tão bem! Mas..m…mas eu simplesmente continuo sozinho sem ninguém! Quer dizer, porquê?

No seu desespero Kuroko agarrou-se à beira da toalha de Kagami, puxando-a, libertando o que ele tinha chamado de muitas vezes de besta, mas pouco lhe importava, vê-lo assim nu, só lhe trazia mais memórias, soluçou mais duramente.

Kagami puxou-o contra si, ele mal lhe chegando ao peito, e ficaram aninhados, por momentos, as gotas de água do duche de Kagami a molharem o corpo de Kuroko, ficaram assim por hora, e eventualmente os seus colegas pararam de chorar e ficaram apenas a olhar para os dois, nas suas figuras de nus, a abraçarem-se, houveram risos, e dinheiro trocado, porque seguramente, isto provava que eles gostavam um do outro certo? Kagami já não sabia o que sentia, na vulnerabilidade de Kuroko vira de novo porque é que o amava, não era uma chama…mas o amor seria sempre uma chama? Só se apaixonara uma vez, pelo rapaz que segurava agora contra o seu peito, mas seriam estes os sentimentos de amor, mesmo que mais acesos? Só havia uma maneira de descobrir.

- Que me dizes, Kuroko, a irmos para o meu quarto, veste-te, podemos conversar lá!

Kuroko sorriu e, para dizer a verdade, nenhum dos dois conversou muito, mas foi o suficiente para a suspeita se tornar uma realidade, ele amava-o, imensamente.

**O FIM  
**

**Notas do autor: Muto bem, sai da minha zona de conforto, mas espero que tenha ficado pelo menos decente, digam-me o que acharam através de uma review, por favor? Obrigado.  
**


End file.
